Les blocards sur Facebook
by Perfectworld1
Summary: Les blocards sont enfin sur Facebook. Entre un Newt amoureux des légumes, un Minho sarcastique et narcissique et un Gally hyper actif, venez lire les aventures des blocards sur les réseaux sociaux. Quels secrets seront révélés ?
1. Bienvenue sur facebook

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voici une nouvelle fic toute en humour ^^. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ^^. Bonne lecture

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au talentueux James Daschner

Personnes en recherche de sérieux s'abstenir

* * *

Thomas Edison est désormais sur facebook. Aidez le à trouver d'autres amis

 **Tommy** : Salut les gens !

 **Minho** : Te voilà enfin tocard

 **Newt** : Bienvenue Tommy

 **Gally** : Même ici vous lui léché les bottes bandes de plonk

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Newt a ajouté une photo : Trop de beauté dans mon potager

 **Tommy** : Wahou, magnifique

 **Zart** : Qui est magnifique Thomas ? Newt où le potager ?

10 personnes ont aimé votre commentaire

 **Tommy** : Zart je vais te tuer

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Gally à changé son nom en Super Bâtisseur

15 personnes aiment ça

2 personnes détestent ça

 **Super bâtisseur** : Thomas, Minho vous n'avez pas de goût bande d'idiots

 **Thomas** : Ton nom est aussi ridicule que ta tête.. Et vlan

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Minho vous a identifié dans une photo: Les coureurs, plus que des amis, une famille. PS : je suis le bogosse au milieu des moches

 **Chuck** : Tranquille les chevilles Minho ?

 **Alby** : J'aurais jamais du accepter ta candidature en temps que coureurs Min

 **Tommy** : Je suis complètement d'accord avec mon maton. Vive les coureurs

 **Newt** : Euh,Thomas. Minho vient de dire que tu est moche quand même...

 **Thomas** : Minho !

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Newt vous a invité à aimé sa nouvelle page : J'aime les légumes, allez viens que je t'en****

 **Super** **bâtisseur** : Newt ! C'est quoi cette page de food porn ?

 **Newt** : Oh ça va, un titre ne doit pas te choquer vu la tête que ta

 **Tommy** : Je t'adore Newt

Newt à changé le nom de la page en : J'aime les légumes, les sarcleurs sont les meilleurs

 **Alby** : J'aime mieux ça

Winston et 6 autres personnes aiment ça

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Griffeurs vous a demandé en amis ainsi que 13 autres personnes

 **Newt** : Quoi !? Les griffeurs ici !?

 **Tommy** : Ils viennent même nous faire chier sur facebook les cons

 **Griffeurs** : Clic clic clic pam poum clic

 **Winston** : Ils sont bon à manger eux aussi ?

 **Frypan** : Winston tu penses qu'à la bouffe sérieux...

 **ooooooooooooooooo**

Ben à publié : Go commencer la transformation

4 personnes aiment et 6 autres partent en courant

 **Alby** : Go te bannir vieux

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Gally à publié une vidéo : Quand Thomas est bourré, il embrasse Newt. Je compte sur vous pour faire tourner

 **Tommy** : Il embrasse bien hahaha

 **Newt** : Gally retire ça immédiatement ! Thomas ramène ton cul dans la grande maison !

 **Thomas** : Dans une chambre beauté ?

 **Newt** : Non, dans les toilettes, t'es complètement torché et tu vas bientôt vomir sale plonk

 **Winston** : Ça ce mange le plonk ?

 **ooooooooooooooo**

Tommy a changé son nom en Tommy sexy

 **Newt** : Je vais aller me pendre si ça continue

 **Alby** : Tommy sexy ? Euh.. on m'explique ?

 **Chuck** : J'ai peur

 **Super bâtisseur** : Je screen directement. Ça peut-être pris en compte lors de son jugement de maltraitance envers moi

 **Minho** : Envers toi ? Fais moi rire

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Ben est en directe du labyrinthe

Fin du directe

 **Minho :** Ben en directe du repère des griffeurs

 **Jeff** : Arrête l'humour mecs

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Teresa est maintenant sur Facebook. Souhaité lui la bienvenue

15 personnes partent se cacher

 **Newt** : Une fille ? S'est quoi comme espèce ça ?

 **Minho** : Salut chérie

 **Tommy sexy** : Je rêve ou il vient de se prendre une baffe ? Dieu il est tout rouge

 **Super bâtisseur** : J'adore cette fille

 **Alby** : Restez derrière moi les tocards, elle est dangereuse

13 personnes aiment ça

 **Winston** : On peut là manger ?

 **Frypan** : C'est toi qu'on va finir par manger

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre finit ^^. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous attends prochainement pour la suite.


	2. Newt change de statut

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voici un deuxième chapitre. On commence la première énigme ^^. Bonne lecture

* * *

Minho et Super bâtisseur fête deux ans d'amitié. Félicitez les

 **Super bâtisseur** : appelez moi dieu

 **Alby** : appelez les medjacks pour Minho

 **Tommy sexy** : Il s'est évanoui en voyant la tête de Gally ?

 **Super bâtisseur** : La ferme

 **Tommy sexy** : Non toi la ferme

 **Super bâtisseur** : Non toi la ferme

 **Tommy sexy** : Non toi le ferme

 **Alby** : Oh vous allez la fermer oui !

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Alby à changé son nom en Chef suprême

50 personnes aiment ça

 **Chef** **suprême** : Wahou ! J'ai jamais eu autant de j'aime

 **Newt** : Normal ils ont peur de toi

 **Chef suprême** : Je vais peut-être les bannir alors

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Teresa a changé sa photo de profil : Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleu, ma main est munit de cinq doigts, celui du milieu est pour toi

20 personnes aiment ça et 10 personnes adorent ça

 **Tommy sexy** : Regardez y'a Newti derrière !

 **Zart** : Sérieux Thomas ? Sinon tu es belle Teresa

 **Super bâtisseur** : Pourquoi t'a mis cette phrase ? C'est une menace envers moi ? Tu veux que je te tape ?

 **Teresa** : Calme toi, t'es aussi rouge que les tomates de Newt

 **Newt** : Mais tomates sont très belles !

 **Super bâtisseur** : Calme Newt ! On va en rester là pour cette fois brunette

 **Tommy sexy** : Brunette ? J'ai loupé un épisode où quoi ?

 **Newt** : Oui quand tu es allé vomir au chiotte Tommy

 **Tommy _sexy_ :** Un pur moment de bonheur avec toi

 **Newt** : Surtout qu'en tu en a mis sur moi...

Clint et Jeff ont aimé votre commentaire

 **Jeff** : Gueule de bois qu'en tu nous tient

 **Teresa** : Oh ! On est sur ma photo de profil là ! Donc vous dégagez avec vos commentaires pourris !

 **Chef suprême** : Vous êtes des gamins ma parole

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Newt a ajouté une photo à la page : J'aime les légumes, les sarcleurs sont les meilleurs

 **Newt** : Des belles carottes bien orange pour une bonne soupe, miam

 **Frypan** : Je t'en commande une bonnes vingtaines

 **Newt** : Désolé mais elles sont trop belles pour être mangées

 **Frypan** : Pas grave, je vais les cueillir moi même alors...

 **Tommy sexy** : Newt lâche immédiatement cette machette

 **ooooooooooooooooooooo**

Super bâtisseur vous a invité à parriciper à un événement : Je pète la tête au nouveau ce soir

40 personnes participent

 **Chef suprême** : Vas-y doucement

 **Super bâtisseur** : Sinon quoi ?

 **Chef suprême** : Je te bannis

40 personnes adhérent à la proposition

 **Tommy sexy** : Les gars vous vous rappelez la pâté que j'ai mis à sourcilo man ?

20 personnes aiment votre commentaires

 **Minho** : Personne n'a filmé ? Parce que c'etait épique

 **Super bâtisseur** : Bande de cons

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Winston a partagé une photo

 **Winston** : Comme ils sont beaux ces animaux !

 **Zart** : Oui mais ils vont finir dans mon assiette hihihi

 **Winston** : Ça ce mange les assiettes ?

 **Zart** : Oh par tous les girffeurs du monde t'es vraiment con

 **oooooooooooooooooooo**

Newt est passé de célibataire à en couple

 **Tommy sexy** : Avec moi ?

 **Chuck** : Si c'était toi Thomas, tu serais au courant...

 **Clint** : Qui est l'heureuse élue ou l'heureux élu ?

 **Chef suprême** : T'es gay Newt ?

 **Super bâtisseur** : Manquait plus que ça...

 **Tommy sexy** : Avec Teresa s'est ça ? Personne à le droit de te faire du mal Newti

 **Teresa** ; Hey ! C'est pas moi !

 **Tommy sexy** : C'est qui alors ?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Newt est passé de en couple à fiancé

 **Tommy sexy** : Non Newt ! Que t'arrive t-il ?

 **Chuck** : T'es jaloux Thomas ?

 **Chef suprême** : Quoi ! Déjà ?

 **Super bâtisseur** : Je commence à m'inquiéter là

 **Minho** : Mama Newt va se fiancer, comme c'est chou. Non je rigole, personne n'est aussi chou que moi

 **Teresa** : Je peux organiser la cérémonie ?

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

Ben a publié : Bonne fiançailles Newt

10 personnes aiment ça et 30 personnes sont partis se cacher

 **Zart** : Il sort d'où lui ?

15 personnes aiment ça

 **Griffeur** : Clap clic poum pam !

 **Zart** : Je dois rêver

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

Newt est passé de fiancé à marié

 **Chef suprême** : Bon sang qui c'est ? Dis le, où je te bannis !

 **Teresa** : Ah j'aime trop ! Félicitation !

26 personnes aiment votre commentaire

 **Tommy sexy:** Non Newt tu ne peux pas me faire ça

 **Super bâtisseur** : Je vais me cacher

 **Minho** : Trouillard

 **Newt** : Merci à tous !

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

Tommy sexy à créé le groupe : Qui va épouser Newt ?

* * *

Alors ? Qui va épouser Newt ? Dites moi tout ça en reviews ^^. Petit indice : il travaille avce. Prochain chapitre prochainement. Love


	3. Salut les loulous

Bonjour à tous/tes. Voici un troisième chapitre ^^. Merci pour toutes les reviews, elles m'ont fait trop plaisir *_*. J'espère bien que ce troisième volet vous fera autant rire que les deux autres. Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Tommy** **sexy** : Si nous sommes réunis...

 **Tommy sexy** : en ce jour si glorieux...

 **Chef suprême** : Pourquoi tu ne fais pas une phrase entière tocard ?

 **Tommy sexy** : ça fais plus cérémonieux

 **Chuck** : Oublions la cérémonie veux tu

 **Teresa** : Quoi ! Oublier la cérémonie ! Mais un mariage sans cérémonie s'est comme un Minho sans cheveux !

 **Minho** : Oh mon dieu Teresa, pendant une seconde j'ai cru que j'avais plus de cheveux ! Tu m'as fait peur

 **Super** **bâtisseur** : Ou bien un Gally sans beauté

 **Tommy sexy** : Non l'exemple marche pas vieux

 **Super bâtisseur** : Premièrement, pourquoi ça marcherait pas ? Et deuxièmement, ne m'appelles plus vieux !

 **Tommy sexy** : Un mariage sans cérémonie s'est comme un Gally sans beauté, mais si le Gally en question est déjà moche, sa marche pas ! Et VLAN dans tes dents

Tommy sexy a renommé le groupe : Gally le moche. Et vlan dans tes dents !

 **Super bâtisseur** : Viens la que je t'attrape !

 **Tommy sexy** : Non y'a que Newt qui a le droit de m'attraper

 **Zart** : Okay Thomas on a compris je crois !

 **Jeff** : C'est quoi ce groupe ?

 **Clint** : Je me suis perdu je crois

 **Newt** : J'aime tes yeux ma gazelle *_*

 **Chef** **suprême** : Laissez le communiquer avec nous. Plus personnes ne parle à par lui

 **Newt** : T'es dents sont si blanche

 **Newt** : T'es poil sont si doux qu'en tu me caresses le genoux

 **Tommy sexy** : S'est quoi comme fille ça ? Une naine ? Une gnome ? Un stroumphe ?

 **Newt** : La rougeur de ta peau ne me fait pas peur

 **Minho** : Chaleur

 **Alby** : Thomas ! Minho ! La ferme !

 **Newt** : Que je t'aime, que je t'aime que je t'aime !

 **Teresa** : La plus belle déclaration au monde ! Je pleure quoi

 **Super bâtisseur** : Tellement de romantisme, wahou je suis tellement emballé

 **Tommy sexy** : Cache ta joie s'il te plait

 **Winston** : À table !

 **Chef suprême** : Il est que dix heures...

 **Winston** : Mais j'ai faim moi

 **Minho** : Bâ vas piquer de la nourriture chez Fry andouille

 **Frypan** : Ah non ! Il m'a déjà dévalisé le garde mangé. Il a même voulu manger le liquide vaisselle !

 **Minho** : Chaud, mais pas autant que moi

Minho a renommé le groupe : Minho = le gars trop beau

 **Zart** : Minho, tu crois trop que t'es le plus beau d'entres nous sérieusement. Redescends

 **Tommy sexy** : Non le plus beau s'est Newt !

 **Newt** : La plus belle s'est ma femme !

 **Tommy sexy** : Newt !

 **Newt** : Ma femme !

 **Chuck** : Oh les moches ! Vous arrêtez !

Teresa à renommée le groupe : Chuck président

 **Winston** : Comme le fromage ?

 **Frypan** : Je vais faire un meurtre

 **Chef suprême:** Bon. Revenons en au point crucial. Qui va épouser Newt ? On sait que s'est une femme, qu'elle est rouge et à des poils et qu'elle est petite. Des suggestions ?

 **Tommy sexy** : Ma bi** ?

 **Teresa** : Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vue

 **Chef** suprême : Thomas, je vais te bannir

 **Tommy sexy** : Désolé mais je voulais le caser depuis tout à l'heure

 **Clint** : Ça serait pas un légume ?

 **Chef suprême** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

 **Clint** : La photo qu'il a mis sur son mur à l'instant...

 **Minho** : Je rêve ! Pourquoi il dors avec un légume ?

 **Tommy** sexy : On voit ses pectoraux *_*. Je bave

 _ **Teresa** : J_ 'aime beaucoup la couleur de sa couette

 **Winston** : De la nourriture !

 **Frypan** : Je vais le tuer !

 **Super bâtisseur** : Ah oui quand même

 **Zart** : Ce n'est qu'une tomates, calmez-vous

 **Chef suprêm** e : Il va se marier avec une tomate ? Où est la blague ?

Ava Paige vient de pirater votre groupe. Elle est maintenant votre amie.

 ** _Ava_ Paige** : Salut les loulous

* * *

Salut les loulous * je ris toute seule * ^^. Une tomate ? Sérieusement ? Et oui, mais qu'arrive t-il à Newt ? Que vient faire Ava Paige ? Réponse dans le prochain épisode


	4. explications

Bonjour à tous et toutes. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire cette fic qui à été écrite sur un coup de tête. Deuxièmement, merci pour vos commentaires qui le dont chaud au coeur. Je pensais avoir un humour de ***** mais je vois qu'il est acceptables X'D.

Troisièmement,... Je reprend cette fiction en main à partir de maintenant ! Avoue t'as eu peur. Quelques explications d'abord. J'ai eu une année ou je devais me donner à fond. Je n'avais plus d'idée pour cette histoire mais l'inspiration revient ^^. Donc d'ici demain un nouveau chapitre devrait arriver.

Je suis sur wattpad : Perfect_world_1 avec une histoire intitulé : Comment être une bonne faucheuse. Elle est aussi publié sur ce site.

Kiss de moi :*


End file.
